Stranded mine
by Justin Merwin
Summary: hurr! I'm writing I'm writing! My blood runs vividly throughout my veins! I write with glee, with ecstasy. My eyes widen with inspiration as I write! Enjoy


Stranded { My own creation, obviously...}

Dedicated to Taylor, with love.

I guess it was abnormal, the way I lived. The place, anyways. I wasn't even sure how, or even when I got here. I assumed I was about nine when it happened though, the isolation. Surrounded by nothing but crashing, endless waves of the never ending sea. I remember right back to when Poseidon tortured me, tortured the island with a great storm. Of course I'd remember that, I nearly lost my young life that day. By that time I knew nothing, I guess, considering I knew no way of protecting myself from the various elements. I was out examining the shores, intriguing myself with shells. When it happened I didn't worry much, well, I didn't worry when I was left on the island. I thought it to be a game; I guess, possibly hide and seek of some sort. I obviously was incorrect.

It progressed slowly, or possibly quickly. I would choose the latter of the two, since I have never experienced a storm so horrible, not even in my some fifteen years on that horrid island. The day started normal, at least for a mid-winter day. Clouds in the sky, black as a starless sky, and twice as terrifying. The wind was harsh within an hour; I even heard great booming as lightning struck a tree. Poor sapling never stood a chance; I flinched as it burst to flames. That started the fire. Luckily, it was near the shores as the waves came crashing. Towering above me as I cowered, not even thinking to try running the twenty feet to safety.

Maybe it was the cold that I remembered, or perhaps the sheer pressure of the seemingly thousand pound wave that crashed my figure, leaving it crumpled, crippled on the ground. I guess the wave also snapped another sapling that surrounded me, because it landed directly over my form. The sound of my bone snapping was the worst sound one could ever wish to hear. The internal pain..External agony..

I lay there, awaiting the terrible death that was assured by the merciless gods when I heard the noise. At first I didn't recognize it, and then I understood. The stressed, relentless cry of a hound. He wasn't any hound, he was my savior. I barely had to wait five minutes since his scream, so it seemed.

At that time was when it occurred. He was just a pup, probably just above three months when he approached. An optimistic look in his watery brown eyes as he mad a successful attempt at moving just enough of the sapling to allow me to move my arms. The rest of the tree was light enough for me to move aside with little effort. With a groan of pain, I crawled along the shore, taking shelter against one side of one of the larger rocks – closing my eyes.

I guess I had fallen to slumber, because when I opened my eyes it was sunny, the storm, I assumed, had subsided. How I survived escaped me – at the time. I glanced around, noticing the havoc the storm caused. Several tens of trees snapped, burnt as they lay lifeless among the muddy shore. At a closer look I had realized that it also left various objects, stuff that normally wouldn't be found on a deserted island.

Then I noticed them. Small, three pronged marks – paw marks. But why paw marks? Didn't that mean here was a dog…Ah…Then I remembered. A small dog had saved my life, and now he was nowhere to be seen. As if he were my guardian angel..Or…No, I refused to accept that. The pup could not be dead, not after the magnificent deed it had done for me. I needed that dog.

So I searched for it, yes I did. Under logs, behind rocks, trees, even in the sand, it was nowhere to be seen. I guess I would have to give up, it was gone..

I found a decent sized rock that wasn't jagged, so I decided to sit and think for a while. I kept my eyes closed, brainstorming what I would do while I remained stranded. It didn't take long to figure it out, I was going to search for supplies.

I leaped from the rock in one great bound, wishing I hadn't seconds later as I remembered I had hurt myself. A sharp pain erupted from my rib cage, around the fourth or fifth maybe. Broken, rendered useless by the damned tree. As I returned to the shore the first thing I did had to have done was sigh. I had a lot of work to be done, and only a few short hours.

I looked around silently before I smirked. I noticed a small strip of canvas, good for something..I picked it up, holding it in one of my hands as I stepped forward. Searching.


End file.
